Luna Luna Let Down Your Hair
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: I love the film Tangled so I decided to do a story where Luna is Rapunzel. Hope you like it.
1. The Golden Flower

So I watched Tangled the other night and I loved it and I got inspired so please enjoy my fairytale story.

I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled or anything to do with either of them.

**Luna Luna Let Down You Hair**

In this land, many years ago, a single golden flower grew on a cliff at the edge of a black lake. The only flower of its kind, a magical one. For it was believed that the flower could heal the sick and the injured. Over time a city grew on the shore of the far side of the lake, the city of Hogsmeade. It was ruled by the benevolent King Cedric and Queen Hermione who were beloved by their people.

The queen became pregnant and the land rejoiced, for soon the people would have their heir. But tragedy befell them as the queen became deathly ill. As time ran out the people searched for the golden flower of legend, hoping beyond hope that it would work.

But years ago an old woman named Cho found the flower and discovered its power to give back her youth, and all she needed to do was sing a song. To keep the power for herself she kept it covered so as to dim its light. But the night the guards showed up she left in a hurry, knocking the cover off in her haste.

The guards found the flower and dug it up. They brought it to Hogwarts, the castle and home of the King and Queen, where it was used to make a remedy for the Queen. King Cedric held his wife's head up as he poured the mixture into her mouth.

It was a miracle. The Queen recovered and soon after her child was born. A beautiful baby princess. She was named Luna and in her honour, on the day she was born, the King and Queen released a paper lantern into the night sky, to let all in the land know that the princess was born. she was given a crown and with long blonde hair and grey blue eyes, nobody argued against her beauty.

But Cho was not one to give up anything, especially not her life. One night, not long after the princess was born, she snuck into the castle and into the royal bedchamber. She slipped silently through the shadows to where the baby slept. Looking down on the child Cho began to sing and as she did the child's hair started to glow. While it glowed, Cho took a pair of scissors and cut off a lock of hair, but when she did the hair in her hand and the strands of hair on the child's head became brown and lost its magic. So Cho picked up the princess and moved to the window. Little Luna started to cry and her parents woke up. However they were too late to do anything as Cho fled into the night with her flower.

Years passed and Luna grew up in a tower in isolation singing the song to make her hair glow for the woman she believed to be her mother. To keep her there Cho told her that the world was full of danger and that she wanted to keep Luna safe.

The King and Queen searched for their lost daughter. The Kingdom watched for its lost princess. The Guards scoured the country, but they never found her. Every year, on the child's birthday, the city's people would release thousands of paper lanterns, as a sign of hope that their lost princess would come back.

In the tower Luna would sneak to the window at night on her birthday and she would watch the floating lights, dreaming and wishing that she could know where they came from, and that she could touch them.

* * *

><p>So what do you think. please tell me. hope you enjoy the rest of it when it comes. bye for now<p> 


	2. Life In The Tower

I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled.

Enjoy

**Life In The Tower**

The wooden shutter on the window at the top of the tower opened with a clang. A young woman with grey blue eyes and extremely long and sleek blonde hair looked out as if to look for something.

"Hmm," she said "Well I guess Ginny's not hiding out here." She put her hands behind her back and turned from the window. A small creature by the flower pot sighed in relief. That is, until she felt something around her tail and she was yanked upwards.

"Found you." Luna said while hanging upside down. She got down and released Ginny. "So shall we play again?" Ginny gave her a look. "Ok well what do you want to do?" Ginny used her tail to put outside "Oh no," Luna sat down and swung her legs over the edge so she was sitting on the ledge "I like it in here and so do you." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Luna "Oh come on Ginny it's not so bad in there." Luna picked Ginny up and rolled into the tower.

Luna opened a window in the roof of the tower using her hair and then slid down it, as if it was a rope. She checked the clock and saw that it was seven am before picking up her broom and starting on her chores. She swept the floor, did the laundry, washed the dishes, mopped the floor, dusted the room and swept up again. She looked at the clock again and saw it was only seven fifteen. Well she had been doing the same routine for a long time.

A normal day for Luna, after her chores, started by reading a book, or two or three. And then she'd add some paintings to the walls of the tower. She'd get out her guitar and practice before taking her knitting out. She'd put a pie in the oven. She might see a place she hadn't painted yet. So she'd get her paints back out. She vaguely wondered if this was what she would do for the rest of her life.

After she had eaten her lunch she would get out a puzzle and then she'd play darts. She would bake a couple dozen cookies and while waiting for them she'd make a paper-mache head. Then she would practice her ballet, and usually get tangled in her hair. She played Ginny at chess everyday. She'd go and make a pot before using Ginny as a ventriloquist dummy. She would make candles as well. She would stretch out and take a climb and then she would trap Ginny and force her into a mini dress that she had sown.

She might read her books again if she had time, but she'd read them so often that she knew exactly what was going to happen next. So she could get out her paints to paint the wall some more, but there was no room left. So she would grab her brush to brush and brush and brush her hair. She didn't like to think about it much, but she was stuck in the same place she'd always been. For months now she had been wondering if her life would ever really begin.

There was always one thing that she looked forward to. Her birthday, for on her birthday, at night, the lights would be there. Just like they were on her Birthday each year for as long as she could remember. She walked over to her newest painting, the one of the lights, and she painted herself looking up at them. She wondered what it was like up there where they glow. Her mother had never let her leave the tower, but she was going to be eighteen the next day. Her mother might just let her go.

It wasn't likely. Her mother didn't want her to get hurt in a world that would only use her for her hair. But she would ask, because she really wanted to see where those lights came from. 'Yes' she thought 'I'll be confident and I'll ask for it as a birthday gift.' With that thought she walked away from the painting, hoping that her mother would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Well thats Luna's life so far. Reviews are welcome.<p> 


	3. The Thief

I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled.

Please enjoy

**The Thief**

Three men slid down the tiles and jumped onto the roof not far from them. They made their way across the ledges and intricate brick work of The Palace. They jumped and climbed to the back of the building. One of them, the smallest, looked for the guards and caught site of the view.

"Wow" he said. The view was mesmerising "I could get used to a view like this."

"Rider!" The men who were with him were impatient. They wanted to get the job over and done with. They were fraternal twin brothers. Both were around six feet tall and both were well built. The difference, one was blonde and had an eye patch, the other was ginger with a scar on his chin. They were the notorious stabbington brothers. The blonde was Draco and the red head was Ronald. "Come on!" The other one spoke that time.

"Hang on. Yep I'm used to it. Guys, I wanna castle." He ran a hand through his messy black hair and turned to look at them with his emerald green eyes. He was five foot eight with a slight build. He had toned muscles rather than bulging ones like them. He turned back to the view. He didn't like working with them. He was a thief, they were thugs. But it was always better to have back up in case you ran into trouble.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Ron grabbed a rope and pulled runt back by the collar. He tied the rope around Rider's waist and lowered him through the window his brother had opened. He didn't like working with the runt, he couldn't trust him, but this job required finesse, something his he and his brother lacked.

Rider was quiet. He needed to be with the amount of guards he could see. Once he was level with the item, he picked it up and carefully placed it in his satchel. He was about to tug on the rope, the signal so the twins would pull him up, when the guard nearest to him sneezed. He couldn't resist.

"Hay fever?" He asked before giving the signal and being yanked up towards the window. The guard answered him as though nothing was wrong before his mind kicked into gear and he realised that something was wrong. There had been a voice that shouldn't be there and the treasure was missing. The guards looked up in time to see the thief disappear.

Rider and the twins ran away from the castle and across the bridge out of the city.

"Couldn't you picture me in a castle of my own? Cuz I certainly can." Rider could admit he was a bit vain. Others would scoff at the when he said 'a bit'. "All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen this is a very big day." He had no idea how much the other two wanted to hurt him, but they wouldn't. He was useful. They ran off the path into the forest. They needed a place to lay low and hide. Better to do that amongst the trees than out in the open.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's a bit short. The chapters should get longer the further in I get. please review<p> 


End file.
